worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox
Nox is a Corrupted Deity in GGaD roleplayed by Eternal.{Dreamerdragon136} Symbols * A silver crescent moon with a rising golden Phoenix. * A golden full moon with a black dragon * A single, abstract, silver eye Powers Control Over Fantastical Creatures - Nox can control the movements of fantastical creatures such as Phoenixes and Dragons and make them do what she wants. Demons and Werewolves also fall under this category. Control Over The Time Of Day - Nox can force day to become night, however she cannot make night into day. Magic - Nox can use any spells and is the only one who can create new ones. Her magic is more powerful than any other, however there are a rare few deities that can hold her off for a while. Her most powerful spells drain her energy, however, and even she has her limits. Shapeshifting - Nox can take on the form of any fantastical creatures, her most common forms are a Night Phoenix and a Moon Drake. As a Moon Drake, Nox is around the size of Darkstalker. As a Night Phoenix, she is about half that size. Creature Communication - Nox can speak in the tongue of any magical creature. Appearance In her humanoid form, Nox is about 10 feet tall and extremely skinny. She has skin that is so pale it is almost white. Her eyes are a deep purple and are slitted like a cat's. Her hair is medium length and blacker than night, and it sparkles like a midnight sky studded with shimmering stars. She is long limbed and has huge, black, feathered wings sprouting from her back. Her hands have long, claw-like nails. As for clothing, Nox wears a long, trailing black dress that fades to purple. It has shiny silver markings on the bottom. The sleeves are long and drape a little near the hands. The Night Goddess also wears a piece of jewelry around her torso that is decorated with her silver eye symbol. She also has a dark, deeply unsettling aura. Personality Well, she's pretty mysterious. All that is known about her is written here, but this is only the surface of her true nature. Nox is well spoken, but very snobby. Being one of the oldest Goddesses, she considers herself a lot wiser, superior and powerful than everyone else. She is extremely judgemental of her fellow Deities and is often sassy. She is usually snarky and sarcastic, and ruthlessly smites the mortals who refuse to worship her with sadistic pleasure. She is sly, being exceptionally cunning, intelligent and manipulative. Temple Appearances Temples of Nox are usually tall, black, windowless buildings made of Stellarium that are decorated with statues of demons. Inside, there are usually tributes and sacrifices, and the interior is often decorated with tapestries of night skies, demonic rituals and legends associated with the Children of Nox. Backstory Nox is one of the oldest Goddesses. She was one of the first to be created, however there are a few older than her. She was born a Goddess. As mortals were created, Nox brought them many 'gifts' in the form of Lycanthropy and Vamprism. Most mortals bore these as a curse, and hated the Goddess for what she had done. Nox was even more infuriated when she realized that the mortals would revel in the glorious light of day, but would sleep through her beautiful night. Demons were born from her anger, and plagued the world of the mortals, killing countless masses of their number. Indeed, had she not felt in a merciful mood, the whole of human kind could have perished. But where was the fun in that for Nox? Watching the mortals helplessly begging for mercy, she agreed to let them live and called off the demons. There was, however, a catch to this peace - Nox tainted the DNA of her most loyal greater demon, Lillith, and set her among the mortals. The DNA became a black, sparkling mist that, when in contact with a non- magical creature or human, would turn them into a demon. These were known as Daemons, and Lillith came to be known as the mother of Daemons. Amongst the mortals, some began to follow Nox and worship her, some provoked by fear, others in search of power. The Goddess gave these mortals another gift - they could now preform magic. Nox created a vast kingdom known as Lycanra, and came to be known as the Queen of the Night. That is how the legend goes, however there's no proof that it's accurate. Having been around for such a long time, many civilizations have depicted Nox, and she has been known by many names. GGaD Eternal.jpg|Ancient Chinese Eternal Egyptian.PNG|Ancient Egyptian Eternal Prehistoric.PNG|Prehistoric Goddess Eternal.jpg|Norse Eternal Greek.PNG|Ancient Greek Category:GGaD